encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Deshna
| image = |-|Gown= |-| Spirit= |-|Dress= |-|Training= |-|Nymfa= | caption = | alias = Luna | title = Diwani of Hathoria Rehav of Sapiro | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = 1/2 Hathor 1/4 Diwata 1/4 Sapiryan | kingdom = Hathoria Lupain ng mga Nymfas | position = Princess | affiliation = Nymfas Helgad Lireo Hagorn (formerly) | status = Deceased | fightingstyle = | weapon = | powers = | actor = Inah de Belen | debut = Episode 106; Chapter 34 (infant) Episode 150 (adult) | death = Episode 213 | final = Episode 218 }} Diwani of Hathoria,Episode 150. Deshna's title as Diwani is established in a Chapter title.Episode 197. Hagorn calls Deshna 'Diwani.' Rehav of Sapiro, is the daughter of Hagorn and LilaSari, the younger half-sister of Pirena and half-aunt of Mira. Through her mother, she is a granddaughter of Rama Jamir of Sapiro, and a Rehav of Sapiro. She is designated by her father, Hagorn, to be his heiress as the ruler of Hathoria, but this did not come to pass when the kingdom was destroyed and then reestablished by her elder half-sister Pirena. She was raised as a Nymfa by Helgad, who renamed her as Luna. Deshna was chosen by the Fire Gem to become its new master in the future - succeeding her half-sister Hara Pirena of HathoriaEpisode 160. Appearance Deshna has a birthmark that Hitano does not recognize. It is certainly not the birthmark of the Sang'gres, for Hitano would have recognized it. Cassiopea saw Deshna, in the future, adopting the red color scheme of HathoriaEpisode 128. She wears a red cloak. Upon her growing up, she wears the outfit of Nymfas. She wears a white gown upon staying at Lireo. Deshna wears her red training outfit, similar to Pirena's (only for headgear), but its shoulder part is light red. Personality Deshna has a prideful personality, which is a trait of the descendants of King Bartimus, in terms of hunting. She highly thinks of hunting as a challenge. She has inherited the goodness of the Nymfas. Deshna/Luna is very much curious on why is she different from the Nymfas - having no birthmarks or long ears like her kin. Just like her elder sister, Hara Pirena of Hathoria, she is hotheaded and impatient - another typical trait of the descendants of Rama Bartimus of HathoriaEpisode 169 After finding out that Pirena is her elder half-sister, Deshna immediately showed her affections to her even siding with her against their father, Hagorn, in attempting to claim the Golden Hourglass from Avria. Upon meeting and reuniting her biological father Hagorn, she tends to soften him up in order to ease his anger. History Infancy Deshna was conceived during the marriage of her parents, Hagorn and LilaSari. LilaSari learned of her pregnancy only after she had betrayed Hagorn. At first she did not want to have the baby, but Mayca told her it will add to their power. LilaSari asked Hitano if he would accept the child, and he said he would. After the birth of Deshna, LilaSari lost the desire for power and wished to live a peaceful life. When the diwatas aided her against Hagorn's attack, LilaSari gave up the Water Gem to Amihan. Amihan settled Hitano, LilaSari and Deshna in the human world. After learning that he had a daughter, Hagorn abducted Pirena and Ybrahim to force Amihan to tell him where Deshna and LilaSari were. Aquil was captured in the rescue attempt, and Hagorn made a deal with him, promising peace for Encantadia in exchange for leading him to LilaSari. LilaSari and Hitano were optimistic about their futures with Deshna in the human world. But when Hagorn found them, Hitano was slain, LilaSari was gravely wounded, and Deshna taken back to Encantadia. Hagorn was very happy to find Deshna, that he was willing to honor the promise of peace he made with Aquil. Hagorn planned to make Deshna his heiress, thinking that since she would be raised by him, her loyalty to Hathoria would be complete, unlike the diwata-raised Pirena and Mira. He ordered Hathors to guard her and to prevent anyone from entering her room, except himself. Agane slew Deshna's guards and took Deshna away, since she believed that she, as Hagorn's half-sister and as a full-blooded Hathor, deserved the throne more than any of Hagorn's descendants, who were part-Hathor only. Agane did not kill Deshna, but allowed fate to decide, by having a dragon take her to a faraway place. Raised as a Nymfa Deshna was found by the nymfas. The nymfas Helgad decided to raise her as her own. When the Hathors came, they recognized the infant princess, but Alena defended the nymfas. Alena pitied LilaSari and took Deshna away, intending to return her to her mother. Cassiopea stopped her and showed her the consequences of returning Deshna to LilaSari. Taking Cassiopea's advice, Alena returns her to Helgad. Cassiopea advised the nymfas to relocate to the mountains. Deshna is accepted as a member of the Nymfas and is christened a new name by the tribe, Luna.Episode 143 After a throng of dragons seem to pass Mount Ajak, Helgad decided to move their encampment somewhere else for their personal safety. During her childhood, Luna met Gilas and they became childhood friends and also she has learned the hunting skills of Nymfas. Many years later, Luna has fully grown up into a young woman and she is being summoned by her adopted mother Helgad to rescue Sera's pet from dragon. Luna sees the fireworks at Lireo faraway from her place. Luna asks Helgad if she would want to go to Lireo with her, which is her desire, but Helgad refused to do so. Luna questions to Helgad why she is different from the rest of the Nymfas. Helgad dismissed her questions and asserted they cannot go down the plains and visit Lireo.Episode 150 While traversing the plains, she accidentally met her biological mother, LilaSari, where she felt instant connection with her by praising her beauty. She accidentally met Sang'gre Alena and taught her how to go to Lireo. She became excited to go to Lireo saying she might be a Diwata due to her similarities with their raceEpisode 153. When Avria, inside Cassiopea's body, strangles Lira and Mira, Luna and Gilas attacked Avria to save Lira and Mira before they teleport them to Lireo. Gilas and Luna wandered around the palace, where they see the statue of Amihan. Luna recalls that she saw Amihan at the time when she was an infant. As they took the food offering from the altar, Hitano sees them, thinking they were thieves, and calls the soldiers to surround Gilas and Luna. However Luna and Gilas escaped by climbing up the pillars. Chosen by the symbol of Fire Gem The symbol of Fire Gem appears before Luna and puts on her right arm as she is chosen as the future Fire Gem guardian. When Luna and Gilas are about to go home, they saw Quina crying. Luna asked Quina where are the Nymfas. Quina tells her that some of the Nymfas are captured while others escaped, until Gilas and Luna reached the lifeless body of Helgad, who was stabbed to death by LilaSari when the latter sacrificed herself to save a Nymfa. Luna swears revenge against her Nanang's killer, unknown to her that it was Deshna's biological mother LilaSari. Upon reaching Lireo, Luna, Gilas and Quina are tired from travelling however Andora and her group of Hathor soldiers, under the influence of Avria's power, appear to attack them. However they're rescued by Hara Pirena, Hara Danaya and Imaw. As Andora is trying to subdue Pirena and Danaya, Luna rushes to fight Andora before she and her group teleport. Pirena, Danaya and Imaw saw the symbol of the Fire Gem on Luna's arm and they brought the three to Lireo. As Gilas, Luna and Quina are brought in into the Lirean throne room, Lira and Mira noticed Gilas and Luna when they told them that they saved them from Avria's attack, so as Alena too noticed her when they had meet somewhere at Adamya. Imaw confirms that Luna is chosen as a gem master of Fire Gem. Alena asked Luna where her adopted mother is. Luna replied that Helgad was slain by LilaSari. After Luna, Gilas and Quina leave, Alena tells to Danaya, Pirena and Imaw the truth about Luna, in which confirmed through Imaw's Balintataw that LilaSari is Deshna's mother, and Deshna and Luna are the same, much to Pirena's surprise. Pirena also confirms that Deshna is her half-sister by their father Hagorn. However, they decide to conceal this fact from Deshna until the right time. Deshna was seen to be trained by Muros with the sword and made Gilas her sparring partner. She approached Hara Danaya and Nunong Imaw asking if the Balintataw can be used in order to determine her real identity. Danaya confirmed she is a Diwata with Hathor blood but promised she can ask anything about her real parents when the time is right. Before the feast, Deshna pondered about her real mother. After the feast, she joined Gilas in the woods due to not being comfortable with luxury offered by the Royal Palace of Lireo. She stumbled upon LilaSari who found out about her status as one of the chosen gem masters. She, together with the other keepers, went to the Island of Cassiopea to be trained by the Ancient Queen. She failed the first trial given she also contributed in lying by saying they followed the rules of Cassiopea. As punishment, Imaw ordered them to fill the empty jar with water using enchanted vessels. After many hours, Deshna got frustrated and was at the point of giving up since she had herself trained in order to avenge the death of Helgad. She wanted to leave but the rest of the chosen keepers was able to calm her down. She decided to continue the task again until they were able to complete it. Revealing her true identity The Etherian mashnas have invaded the Capade in order to slay all the future gem keepers. Gilas was stabbed to death, then Lira, Mira and Wahid as well. Luna mourns the deaths of her best friend, Lira and Mira, still unaware that Mira was her niece. She vowed to kill the Etherian mashnas as a revenge for the deaths of her friends. Pirena and Luna went to Etheria to find Avria. However, they find the Etherian soldiers too many, so Pirena tells Luna to run, at the same time Pirena vanished through ivictus and transforms herself as Andora. Luna encounters LilaSari and she tries to protect her, however, out of her anger, she stabs LilaSari and escapes. After her escape, however, she encounters Asval and Andora. But Luna is abducted upon Asval's orders. Asval and Andora tells LilaSari that Luna is in the palace. LilaSari meets Luna in the room and she stabs her, until Alena and Hitano intervene to save Luna from the Etherian mashnas. After their escape, Alena and Hitano decides to tell Luna that she is Deshna, the lost daughter of LilaSari and Hagorn, much to Luna's shock. Deshna has managed to reunite with her biological mother LilaSari and they're eventually forgiven each other. However their reunion is short when Hagorn arrives to abduct his daughter from LilaSari. Deshna managed to flee from Hagorn’s camp in order to get to Lireo. She briefly reunites with Ariana, Paopao and Muyak before she goes back to Hagorn’s camp. She forgives her father at first before she stabs him. However, a tearful Hagorn stabs her back to death and he grieves. He brings her corpse to Lireo, much to Lilasari and Pirena’s anger. In the finale, Deshna reunites with her mother Lilasari. Abilities Powers Due to Hathor blood running in her veins, it is possible she can handle fire just like her Hathor ancestors. Other skills As Luna, she has acquired combat skills of the Nymfas under the tutelage of Helgad. Due to being a daughter of Rama Hagorn of Hathoria, she inherited his shrewdness and assisted his elder sister, Pirena, in looking for the Golden Hourglass using said skill. Weaponry Based on Cassiopea's clairvoyance, under the tutelage of Helgad, Deshna will be proficient in using the sword as her main weaponEpisode 128. She uses a staff as a weapon while under the Nymfas.Episode 150 Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Trivia * Note the contradictory prophecies on Deshna being raised by Hagorn: ** According to Cassiopea, Deshna will turn bad because of Hagorn ** According to Ether, Hagorn will get less bad because of Deshna * Interestingly, Deshna's destiny may be determined based on who groomed her. Under Hagorn, she will inherit his evil attitude and ambition thus causing the fall of Lireo. Under Helgad, she will inherit the goodness of the Nymfas and will become a heroine. ** Upon reuniting with her father, she is unwilling to help him wreak havoc in Encantadia as she prefers peace rather than war, and had already imbibed the goodness of the Nymfas. * Deshna has an unknown birthmark at her back, Hitano said that it wasn't a Sang'gre mark. * There are some similarities between Deshna and the Encantados of their different royal bloods: ** Deshna, being 1/4 Diwata and half-Hathor, shares similarities with her half-sister Pirena. *** Both Pirena and Deshna tried to kill their respective mothers for their different reasons. However, in Deshna's case, she's is unaware that her biological mother LilaSari is under the enchantment of Ether. *** Both Pirena and Deshna are hot-headed. ** Deshna also shares similarities with Ybrahim. *** Deshna (as Luna) being raised as a Nymfa is somewhat similar to Ybrahim (as Ybarro) when he is raised as a Mandirigma. *** Deshna (as Luna), being a creature lover, is similar to the Sapiryans who are affiliated with the earth. *** Deshna is 1/4 Sapiryan since her mother is half-Sapiryan and being from the bloodline of Rama Jamir of Sapiro. ** Deshna's prideful traits are somehow similar to Pirena's and Danaya's. ** Deshna, being a chosen as a future guardian of Fire Gem, is similar to the Hathor royal family (e.g. Arvak, Pirena and Hagorn) who were Fire Gem guardians. * According to Noel Layon Flores, Deshna, in an alternate reality, could have been the Water Gem keeper due to her choice to stay in Adamya. After many years, she could have been the regent or protector of Adamya, succeeding Hara Alena of Lireo. Her armor was supposed to be fashioned by the Nymfas with the fallen branches of the Asnamon - making it a good armor. Deshna's weapons could have been two gunblades and her bo staff similar to Danaya's Balangis. References Category:Gem Master Category:Luntaie Category:Main character Category:Finale character